I Will Be Here
by jesusloves82
Summary: Scott takes Jean out on a date for their annivesery(takes placs befor X-2)


Disclaimer; The X-Men do not belong to me they belong to Fox and Marvel. The song "I Will Be Here" belongs to Steven Curtis Chapman.

Destination: Any where as long as you tell me first.

            Jean was standing in front of her class going over an assignment that she had given them the night before. When there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door.

            "Mrs. Summers these are for you." A young girl said." Mr. Summers asked me to bring them to you."

            "Thank you Angela." She said

            "Your Welcome," the girl said then turned and left.

            Jean walked back into her room set the flowers on her desk and went back to the assignment. (She had heard what a few of the students had said and knew what some of the girls were thinking because she did the same thing when she was in High School. To find a guy who would love her no matter what.)

            The bell rang a few minuets latter and Jean dismissed the class for their next class or lunch. About that time one of her friends from when she was in school came in." So he remembered this year huh,"

"Yeah he did and he's up to something, Ororo." Jean said with a smile

"Do you know what?" 

"No, He just called and asked me to meet him at the restaurant where we normally have dinner for such occasions."

"Yeah well, I bet he's trying to make up for forgetting last year .Although you were both pretty busy and had a lot of things to do at that time especially with the problems we were having here at  the school." Ororo said

            "Yeah well we'll see how well things turn out tonight." Jean said

            "You haven't told him yet have you." Ororo asked

            "No I figured that I would tell him tonight I've only known for sure for a week." Jean said 

             "Well I still think you should have told him before now."

            "Yeah well at least this gives me something to give him and I didn't have to go out and buy him something.

            The two women sat there talking and enjoying there lunch. They were still very good friends. Scott and Ororo had broken up not long after graduation. Jean had moved back home to Westchester not long after the Pan Global games were over and Went to school to get her teaching degree. This is what Ororo had done so they had a lot of the same classes.  Jean was teaching a Biology course and Ororo was teaching a History course.

            Once school was over Jean was putting her things in her bag and went down to Ororo's room "Well Ms. Monroe you'll know tonight or by morning how Scott reacted."

            "Yeah the whole school will."

            Jean left the school and went to their room and changed then went to the restaurant. Then took her car and went to the restaurant, and went inside.

            Jean went in and was immediately lead to a table that was secluded from most of the restaurant. She was waiting on Scott who had asked her to meet there at six it was now five after and she was beginning to wonder where he was at. Jean looked up from her watch to find a waiter brining food over to the table.

            "Here you go Mrs. Summers." he said 

 "Thank you but I haven't ordered yet." 

            "I know that .It was pre -ordered when the reservations were made." He then pulled am envelope off the tray and handed it to her. "This is also for you." he said then he turned and walked away.

            Jean opened the envelope and found a note in it; she smiled when she saw who it was from.

Jean turned around and went to get up and before she could get up he was over by her side.

            "Sit down." he said then sat down next to her. "Eat your dinner. When you're done I have another surprise for you. Even though I had to call, and spoil that part of my surprise. "

            "What are you up to?"

            "Oh just showing you how mush I love you." he smiled "Besides if I hadn't  you'd have ended up cooking dinner and we'd have been at home all evening. "

             "Would that have been so bad?" Jean asked.

            "No now eat so we can get to the next part of my surprise." He said.

            "What about you?"

            "I've already eaten."

            "When did you eat?"

            "I ate before I left the house."

            "How'd you get here, you're car is at home."

            "I had a friend drop me off. Now eat so we can leave."

            Jean ate her dinner or some of it anyway because it just didn't look very good to her tonight. Food didn't sound very good tonight but she ate any way. (At least it isn't making me sink to look at it.) She thought. She had gotten a call from her doctor last week; she hadn't been feeling right so she went to see her doctor. He did all the normal tests and then did a few others, just to check everything out so they didn't miss anything.     

After there dinner they left the restaurant. Scott took her keys and helped her in. Then he got in and drove. About an hour outside of Westchester he stopped outside of a large building. It was the Westchester Concert Hall. 

On the banner out side said "We welcome Steven Curtis Chapmen tonight."

            "What are we doing here? I thought that his was sold out."

            "It is but I got tickets months ago, and so you couldn't spoil my surprise I had help from a friend."

             They got out and walked inside the hall and were introduced to a young man. "Mr. And Mrs. Summers?" he asked

            "Yes." Scott answered

            "Come with me please."  They followed him to a larger room where the concert was taking place. There were several other couples in there.  They were led over to a table for two. "Here is your table. Enjoy the show." he said

             "Thank you." Jean said as he started to walk away. Jean turned and looked at Scott "You're up to something what is it?" she asked him just as the lights went off and lights on the stage went on. 

            A spot light came on and went to the center of the stage where an older man stood. And the man started to speak. "Thank You for joining us tonight. We are all happy you could join us tonight. I have also learned that it is a special night for a young couple in our audience tonight. They are celebrating there fifth wedding anniversary. Would Mr. And Mrs. Summers, please stand up. "The man on stage turned to where the spotlight had stopped on them." Congratulations." He said

            Jean looked at Scott and gave him the look *what are you up to?* and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say *I don't know.* they both stood up and the audience clapped. Then the young man who had led them in there brought a dozen Red roses over to her. And Scott was handed a card. "I was specifically asked to give this to you." the young man said" Congratulations." he said as the two sat back down.

   Scott opened the card and the inside read.  We figured since you asked us for help we'd spring our own little surprise on you too. Happy anniversary we love you both. . Love Mom and Dad. 

            P.S. I hope you enjoyed our surprise.

             The two Looked at each other then to the stage. As the concert started and every one enjoyed the show he sang a song and then walked off the stage almost as if to say the concert was over but he came back out with his guitar and sat down on the stool now in front of the microphone.  He started to play the music and Jean's eyes filled with tears.

**Tomorrow morning if you wake up**

**And the Sun does not appear**

**I, I will be here**

**If in the dark we lose sight of love**

**Hold my hand and have no fear**

**'Cause I, I will be here**

**I will be here**

**When you feel like being quiet**

**When you need to speak your mind I will listen**

**And I, I will be Here**

**When the laughter turns to cryin'**

**Through the losing winning and trying **

**We'll be together. Cause I will be here**

**Tomorrow morning if you wake up**

**And the future is unclear I, I will be here**

**As sure as the seasons are made for change**

**Our lifetimes are made for these years**

**So I, I will be here**

            Jean was crying *Why did he have to do something like this tonight of all nights. I know that it's our anniversary. But on top of everything else I have to deal with now he decides to do this when I 'm feeling all weepy.* Jean thought to her self while unconsciously bring her hand to her stomach. He probably wouldn't have done this if I'd told him sooner.

**I will be here and you can cry on my shoulder**

**When the mirror tells us were older**

**I will hold you**

**And I, I will be here to watch you grow in beauty**

**And tell you all the things you are to me**

**I, I will be here**

**I will be true to the promise I have made to you **

**And to the one who gave you to me**

**I, I will be here and just as sure as the seasons**

**     Are made for change**

**Our life times are made for these years**

**So I, I will be here**

** I will be here.**

The audience clapped and stood up, and everyone started leaving. Then am older woman approached the stage. Jean got up but had to sit back down but had to sit back down because a wave of dizziness hit her. 

            "Are you okay, Jean?"

            "Yeah I'll be fine. Let's go home." Jean said "I have something I want to talk to you about."

            "What?" he asked

            "I'll tell you when we get home." She said

            "Okay. I have to go do something, I'll meet you out in the car." he said

            "Where are you going?"

            You'll see when I get back out to the car." He said with a smile

Jean went out to the car and waited on Scott when he got out there he handed her a neatly wrapped gift,

            "What's this?"

            "I know you don't have this one yet so I figured I'd pick it up for you now. Plus open it up." he said

            "Scott." Jean said when she saw what he had done. He had gotten it autographed as well. "Thank You." she said hugging him then he started the car and they left.

             Jean told Scott when they got home what she had found out earlier that day, what her doctor had said. They were sitting on the couch listing to some soft music. Jean had went to get up again and had to sit right back down.                    

"Jean. You sure you're alright."

            "Yeah this is nothing unusual for what's going on with me."

            "Okay what's going on?"

            "I'm pregnant I can't have it at all."

            "You're pregnant?" he said almost in shock...       

            "Yeah almost three months according to the doctor."

Scott was very happy they were going to have a family. Jean had at first just thought it had been just the stress that was causing some of the problems so she hadn't said anything. Now Jean was in the beginnings of her fourth month and the baby is due sometime in late March early April.


End file.
